


Warming up

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Martin and the boys come to Amanda's rescue on a chilly night.





	Warming up

God, Amanda was cold.  
  
She had been fine when they had all gone to sleep around the bonfire, toasty even, but then the fire had died with no-one tending to it and they were north enough that the night was much cooler than the day.  
  
She pulled the blanket tighter around her body and gritted her teeth to stop them from chattering. The van wasn’t too far away and she considered getting up and sleeping in the back but with the heating off it wouldn’t be any warmer than outside.  
  
The others didn’t really feel the cold, not like her. She wasn’t really sure why but it had something to do with how their bodies used the neurological energy they fed on to stay alive. Which really wasn’t fair at all.  
  
She let out a huff in frustration, there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She had a long night ahead of her and she knew she would be cranky in the morning. She wasn’t the easiest to get along with when sleep deprived.  
  
“What’s wrong Drummer?”  
  
Amanda jerked in surprise, expecting the boys to all be fast asleep. Martin’s head was near her feet, not that she could see him in the darkness. There was no light pollution in the middle of nowhere and it’s not like they packed for outdoor sleeping like boy scouts.  
  
“I’m fine.” Amanda gripped the blanket tightly in both hands and tried not to think about the way her body was shaking.  
  
“ _Drummer._ ”  
  
Fuck Martin and his crazy ability to know exactly what she was feeling. All the damn time. She hated looking weak and human around the Rowdy 3. They were always so strong and fearless, she didn’t want to be the thing that slowed them down.  
  
“I’m cold.” She finally admitted, “Really fucking cold.”  
  
“Well why didn’t you just say so.” Martin’s gruff southern voice responded.  
  
She heard him shuffle around and then suddenly there was a body against her back, warm breath on her neck and an arm around her waist, keeping her close. His own blanket was now over the two of them.  
  
“Better?” He asked quietly into her ear.  
  
A million thoughts and emotions raced through Amanda’s mind. The man she was more than attracted to was now offering himself up as her personal body warmer. She was now shivering for a completely different reason.  
  
“Getting there,” She croaked out.  
  
She felt him lift his head and then let out a sharp whistle that left her wincing. “Boys!”  
  
There were grumbles from around the dead bonfire and then she heard more shuffling and moving around. Footsteps came towards them in the darkness and more bodies slotted themselves around her. Cross laid down beside her, his back to her, Gripps curled around her head and Vogel somehow made himself comfortable on her legs, curled up almost like cat. Their combined blankets now covered her in layers of warmth and the body heat surrounding her had seeped into her shaking body until she was toasty once again.  
  
She felt herself slipping back under, too tired to stay conscious any longer. With the last dregs of energy she had left, she released the blanket she had been gripping onto tightly and felt around until her hand found Martin’s, still slung over her waist. She felt his hand squeeze hers.  
  
Somehow, even with four people and a pile of blankets anchoring her to the ground, she had managed to twist and turn over in the middle of the night. She woke to the pink sky and Martin’s face right there in front of her.  
  
He was still asleep which gave Amanda a good opportunity to study the man she had developed feelings for. Awake, Martin was the one to lead them to food or shelter or safety. He had to be strong and keep his senses, all six of them sharp. There was less and less opportunities to let loose and break shit with Blackwing on their ass and the only reason they had stayed out of their reach so long had been Martin, sensing them when they were close like an early warning system.  
  
But when Martin was asleep he could relax, worries forgotten for a few hours. He looked younger too and it made Amanda wonder what Martin had been like as a teenager.  
  
Slipping an arm out of the blanket pile she brought her hand to his face and with her index finger lightly traced his eyebrow and then across his cheekbone.  
  
His eyes flicked open at her touch and she snatched her hand back like she’d been burnt. The eyebrow she had traced arched questioningly.  
  
“Sorry.” She blushed at being caught.  
  
“No apologies needed Drummer.” His own index finger lifted to stroke her flushed cheek lightly. “Sleep well?”  
  
Amanda nodded, “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
“No,” She shook her head. “ _Thank you_ ” She repeated, this time imbuing her words with all the gratitude she felt for him. From the moment he and the others had found her they had been saving her. She was thankful for every time they fed on her pararibulitis to save her from the pain it caused, thankful for the freedom it gave her to live her life to the full and not the shell she had been. She was thankful for the way they treated her like one of them from day one and not like a porcelain figurine that needed protecting in bubble wrap.  
  
By the look of reverence in his eyes, she knew he’d taken her gratitude the way she had meant it to be received. She smiled and rested her forehead against his, breathing in the fresh morning air for a long moment and savouring the feeling of Martin’s body against hers.  
  
“All you have to do is ask you know.” Martin whispered to her.

“Hmm?”  
  
“If you want this…or more.”  
  
She knew what he was suggesting and it made her heart beat faster. He was giving her a choice. If the answer was _more_ she would be opening herself up to him and a future of _them._ If the answer was the opposite she knew he would respect her decision and they could go back to being family.  
  
Slowly she drew back her head far enough to meet his eyes and then pushed forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It was gentle and brief but said what Amanda couldn’t vocalise.  
  
 _I want more._


End file.
